thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Баника Кончита
Баника Кончита - прозвана Дьявольской пожирательницей Кончитой, позже стала Хозяйкой Кладбища, была герцогиней Вельзенской империи. Любопытная Баника с детства любила поесть, потом заключила договор с демоном Чревоугодия, ради желания попробовать все блюда мира, что привело её к поеданию самой невероятной и нелепой еды. Вследствие своей одержимости, она съела и себя, и демона внутри, из-за чего сама стала новым демоном Чревоугодия. Биография Ранние годы :"Ешь. Ничего не должно остаться." :―Мегур Кончита своей дочери[src] Баника - дочь Музури и Мегур Кончита, родилась в Гасто, Вельзенской империи, в ноябре 296 года ЭС[1]. Следующей ночью, после её рождения, все домашние праздновали это событие, пируя мясом свиньи баэму. В силу возраста только Баника не участвовала в трапезе. Со временем домочадцы Баники начали страдать от болезни Гула, которой они заразились от мяса баэму. Из-за этого они были вынуждены все время есть, чтобы не умереть, зачастую им приходилось поглощать необычные и даже опасные вещи. Единственную здоровую в доме, Банику, мучила её собственная мать: когда девочка отказывалась есть, женщина с угрозами запихивала пищу ей в глотку. В конце концов, угрюмая девочка стала послушной из страха перед злостью Мегур. В январе 306 года по землям Кончита прошел голод, и в поместье почти не осталось продуктов. В марте Баника увидела ссору родителей и то как Музури убил Мегуру, которая пыталась есть трупы слуг.[2] Со смертью матери Баника впала в депрессию и заперлась в подвале с едой. Комната была неудобной, и девочка была там в одна, но вскоре она встретила Арте и Полло - своих новых слуг. Вскоре они стали её близкими друзьями и с тех пор сопровождали её повсюду.[3] Королевская помолвка В июне 311 года, Банику обручили с Карлосом Марлоном, третьим принцем Марлона. Спустя несколько месяцев, примерно в феврале 312 года, она отправилась в Марлон со своими слугами, где Рон Грэппл, её главный камергер, представил Банику принцу Карлосу. Во время визита дети узнали друг друга лучше и начали теплее относиться к своей свадьбе. В это время Баника рассказала Карлосу о своей мечте: объехать весь мир и попробовать блюда самых разных стран. Позже Баника приняла участие в торжественной трапезе в честь её помолвки с Карлосом, во время которой она кротко извинилась за Арте и Поло - они грубо отозвались об еде Марлона. В ходе трапезы часть еды не доели. Кроме того, один из солдат принца Калта показывал вещи пойманной колдуньи - и когда он их складывал, Баника заметила бокал, связанный с упадком её семьи. Это спровоцировало срыв и она начала поедать чужие объедки, вспомнив свой страх перед больной матерью. Разозленный король Кэрон подумал, что Баника больна Гулой и разорвал помолвку. Вернувшись домой после “провала”, Баника заедала обиду едой.[4] В Погоне за Наслаждениями [src] Из-за постоянного недостатка еды по всей Вельзении, в январе 316 года Баника отправилась за границу и побывала во многих странах, в поисках лучших способов посадки урожая и хранения еды, чтобы разрешить проблему Вельзении.[5] Во время своей поездки вельзенианская аристократка ознакомилась со многими кухнями и привезла на родину множество новых рецептов, что расширило кухню Вельзении.[6] В августе 319 года Баника анонимно присутствовала на фестивале урожая Грабия, где она приняла участие в конкурсе по поеданию томатов и одержала победу с невероятным отрывом.[7] За ее ценный вклад в усиление империи, Банику стали называть "Гурманка-дворянка Баника"[8]. В августе 321 года Музури Кончита умер от сердечного приступа, из-за чего Баника снова впала в депрессию и продолжила утешаться едой.[9] Спустя два месяца императрица Юнона, как опекун земель Кончита, провозгласила Банику наследницей её отца, и та, получив титул, стала одной из Пяти Герцоговhttp://theevilliouschronicles.wikia.com/wiki/#cite_note-10 10.В то же время Баника, при поддержке местных фермеров, начала создавать новое вино под названием "Кровавая Могила".[11] Вкус соблазна :"Если отнять у тебя еду, что останется?" :―Влад Цуберши - Банике[src] В июле 323 года Баника отправилась в новое путешествие, однако она быстро вернулась, как только узнала об исчезновении Рона. На следующий день Баника слегла от ожирения, из-за чрезмерного поедания пищи, и оставалась в постели. В тот же вечер ей явился демон и, намекнув о близкой смерти, напомнил ей про незаконченные дела. Демон открыл Банике, что она попробовала только половину блюд мира, и предложил сделку - она не умрет и сможет отведать остальные блюда. Сначала Баника отказалась - она помнила, как её мать и слуги погибли по вине демона. Тогда Демон ушел, но перед этим он оставил у кровати бокал и предупредил, что если она выпьет содержимое бокала - это будет считаться за заключение контракта. Проснувшись на следующее утро, Баника увидела бокал и по запаху определила содержимое как кровь баэму. У нее были слабые сомнения, но любопытство пересилило, и Баника выпила кровь, тем самым заключив сделку с демоном. Благодаря силе Демона, Баника полностью выздоровела и похудела. А с помощью новообретенных способностей гурманка с новыми силами продолжила пробовать незнакомые блюда.[12] Всепоглощающая одержимость :"Ты меня даже мертвым раздражаешь." :― Баника - Илдебрандо [src] :thumb В ноябре того же года[13], в особняке герцога Орухари устроили банкет в честь вызоровления Баники. Виновница торжества появилась в сопровождении своих слуг-двойняшек и поразила всех присутствующих своей шикарной фигурой. К концу торжества, она попросила слуг вынести десерт, и они вынесли блюдо с кучей живых пауков и других насекомых. Баника радостно начала их поедать, не обращая никакого внимания на отвращение остальных гостей.[14] К ноябрю 324 года, Баника полностью отказалась от общения с кем-то извне, ссылаясь на свою недавно перенесенную болезнь, и передала слугам полномочия по надзору и управлению своих земель.[15] Окончательно разорвав связи с внешним миром, Кончита использовала Бокал, чтобы воскресить покойных слуг своей семьи - и получила армию нежити, которой командовала Арте, для защиты особняка.[16] Начиная с 325 года, Баника нанимала поваров в особняк, но её быстро раздражало их отвращение от аппетитов, и поэтому, в качестве наказания для них, она приказывала Арте и Полло убивать каждого повара и подавать к обеду их трупы. Наняв, а потом съев тринадцать поваров, к ней в особняк устроился четырнадцатый - Илдебрандо, однако он тоже быстро ей надоел, и она велела слугам убить его, по тем же причинам, что и предыдущих поваров. В одну из ночей, Баника обнаружила в своем особняке Платоник с красным винным бокалом в руках. Кончита обрадовалась, отобрала у воровки бокал, и отправила за ней воскрешенного Илдебрандо, но Платоник успела сбежать через сад. Баника решила съесть Илдебрандо за неудачу, пока он находится в сознании, и едва обратила внимание на то, что он слегка ранил её шею.[17] Великая любовь :"Разве однажды я не рассказывала тебе? Про мою мечту "попробовать все в этом мире". Я ведь поняла! Все, что есть в мире - это одновременно то, что я "могу съесть"! Свиней! Собак! Птиц! Земли! Дома! Города! Страны! Континенты! Я могу съесть все, все это! Наконец, я могу съесть весь мир!" :―Evil Food Eater Conchita[src] Позже Баника наняла известного повара Джозефа. Со временем она поняла, что это её бывший жених - Карлос. Их отношения начали развиваться и однажды Баника, напившись, провела с ним ночь. Позже выяснилось, что она забеременела. А когда в замок начали прибывать имперские посланники с приглашениями, Баника приказала слугам убивать их. Спустя некоторое время, к апрелю, Вельзенианская армия осадила особняк и Баника подняла орду нежити и отдала их под командование Арте и Поло. Когда испуганный Карлос узнал воскрешенного камердинера - Рона - Баника объяснила, что все мертвецы, которых она призвала, раньше были слугами в её особняке. Карлос в ужасе продолжил спрашивать, и Баника рассказала о том, как после путешествия заграницу её осенило, и описала свое обновленное желание поглотить весь мир. После Баника повела свою орду нежити через свои земли, чтобы атаковать близлежащие города, так и продолжая потакать своему ненасытному аппетиту. Спустя несколько дней Карлос попытался сбежать и герцогиня отправила своих слуг-двойняшек вдогонку. После короткой ссоры, Баника отказалась отпускать Карлоса и заявила, что он останется у нее работать, к тому же теперь ему запрещено покидать особняк. Вскоре после этого, её любовник подал им суп и она немедленно начала его есть. Увидев, как Карлос упал, кашляя кровью, Баника поняла, что суп был отравлен, а на нее яд не подействовал, тогда как её любовник умирает. После она велела Арте и Поло приготовить блюдо из любимого. Когда ко столу подали тело Карлоса, Баника ела его с сентиментальным восторгом.[18] Она одновременно наслаждалась новым вкусом и плакала. Несколько месяцев спустя она родила сына от Карлоса.[19] Предельно злая пища :"Интересно, какая я на вкус?" :―Баника, перед тем, как съесть себя[src] Примерно к августу 325 года Баника наконец доела Арте и Поло, и осталась в особняке одна - без слуг и без припасов. Когда все еще голодная Баника поняла, что есть больше нечего, она услышала детский плач и вспомнила о своем сыне от Карлоса. Тут её осенило, что ребенка тоже можно съесть, и она торопливо отправилась наверх. Однако добравшись до ребенка, Баника остановилась и умиленно смотрела как он спит. После она услышала демона, который побужал совершить задуманное, потому что порошок от Золотого Ключа медленно убивает её, ведь количество яда из супа увеличилось когда она съела Карлоса, в чьем теле тоже содержался яд. А ребенок, по словам демона, стал своего рода "вакциной", которая может противодействовать магии Гнева. Несмотря на это, Баника отказалась есть свое дитя, из-за чего в её сознании проявился демон, недовольный таким решением. Пока демон злился, Баника узнала его облик - свиньи, что напомнило ей мать и свинью баэму. В порыве неповиновения, она предпочла съесть себя, что она и сделала к вящему ужасу демона.[21] Демоническое перерождение :"Послушать их рассуждения, так мы для них "слуги". Однако мне не этого хотелось. Как бы то ни было, это место уже было нашим миром. Я не хотела бы оставаться в компании родителя, который не может отпустить своего ребенка." :―Баника о демонах Греха[src] Используя контракт в своих интересах, Баника получила все силы и знания демона и сама им стала после того, как съела себя. Она так и не оставила своих амбиций - съесть весь мир, но позволила богам и их родственникам упорствовать в своих устремлениях, а сама, тем временем, планировала присвоить реинкарнировавшие души Гензеля и Гретель , чтобы с их помощью стать Хозяйкой Кладбища и провозгласить Смертельную Концовку, во время которой она наконец поглотит все сущее и, таким образом, исполнит свою мечту. Она создала иллюзию особняка Кончита внутри измерения своего сосуда. Бокал её ограничивал, и она ждала до тех пор, пока Эллука Клокворкер не забрала из особняка сосуд, который вскоре украла Призрачная воровка Платоник. Увидев в ней неизвестную реинкарнацию Евы Мунлит , демон удивилась и огорчилась из-за того, что не смогла захватить над ней контроль. Когда бокал попал к AB-CIR, у Баники состоялся разговор с магом насчет того, что она заменила изначального демона и о знаниях о Гензеле и Гретель, которые она при этом получила. Позже AB-CIR потеряла контроль над сосудом, и в конце концов он попал к королеве Прим Марлон, примерно после 482 года. В этот момент Баника узнала, что на самом деле старуха и AB-CIR были просто разными телами колдуньи в красной кошке - Ирины Клокворкер. В 490 году ЭС, Abyss I.R. заставила Банику призвать болезнь Гулы на земли Вельзенианской империи, благодаря чему она смогла убить короля Арта I эпидемией. Проделка в сумерках :"Даже старая ведьма вроде меня не может предугадать капризы демона." :―Abyss I.R.[src] thumb|Баника появилась перед Рилиан и АлексиэлемВ 491 году Abyss I.R. с помощью магии перенесла демона в одно из Четырех Зеркал Люцифении, чтобы любому, за исключением министра Прези, было сложно извлечь демона. Согласно плану по захвату сына королевы Анны , зеркало закопали на пляжах Люцифении, где его вскоре нашли принц Алексиэль и принцесса Рилиан . Тогда Abyss I.R. призвала демона, и она явилась детям в облике тени. Буквально перед тем как захватить Алексиэля, она заметила, что улыбающийся мальчик уникален, так как на него не распространяются законы бога Солнца.[24] Улыбка спала с лица демона и она заколебалась. Неуверенная в том, как поступить, она заметила как Рилиан уходит прочь и решила захватить её вместо мальчика. Когда её призрачная проекция захватила Рилиан, Алексиэль вмешался и в результате демон оставила без сознания обоих. Позже Рилиан проснулась уже под влиянием Баники и продемонстрировала Алексиэлю свой новоприобретенный аппетит.[25] thumb|Баника вселяется в Рилиан После того как в нее вселилась демон, принцесса начала постоянно есть на кухне, пытаясь утолить свой голод.[26] В какой-то момент Баника, в качестве благодарности за разделенное угощение, рассказала Аллену про легенду об океане: если написать на листке желание, вложить его в бутылку и бросить в океан, то желание сбудется.[27] Позже Прези одолжил силу Баники, из-за чего она полностью вселилась в него, ради поединка с Эллукой Клокворкер. Позже поражения Прези Эллука запечатала демона в зеркале, откуда позже Abyss I.R. призвала её обратно в Бокал, где Баника создала для колдуньи новый патоген Гулы, от которого умрет королева Анна.[28] В поисках Гретель :"Глупое дитя. Тебе не переродиться вновь. Я забрала твою душу из этого тела. Я сделаю из тебя основу для Хозяйки Кладбища"' :―Баника - Нэй[src] В 505 году Нэй Марлон получила Бокал и, заключив контракт,[29] Баника поняла, что она настоящее воплощение Арте и узнала, как Abyss I.R. использовала Прим, чтобы прервать предопределенное воплощение Гензель и Гретель в близнецах из Люцифении и создать Нэй. В конце концов Баника позволила Нэй свободно использовать силу демона и постепенно подрывала её психику, пока она полагалась на демона.[30] А когда Нэй проверяла способности призванной нежити на животных в Колонном лесу Марлона[31], к Банике присоединились лесные духи: Лич и Пожиратель. В том же году, в замке Хеджхог, Нэй рявкнула на демона и велела ей захватить себя окончательно, Баника направила все силы солдатов-нежити к ней, полностью захватила контроль над девушкой и она подверглась демонической трансформации. Баника переодела Нэй в свой прижизненный наряд и позволила обезумевшей убийце напасть на собственного сводного брата, Кайла Марлона. Как только Нэй была побеждена, Эллука Клокворкер и Гумилия забрали сосуд Кончиты и запечатали его в замке Лайонесс. Позже Abyss I.R. украла сосуды, сняла печати и убила Нэй, Баника использовала свою связь с бывшей контрактором, чтобы забрать душу девочки из тела, несмотря на возражения Кайла, который все видел. Забрав её, Баника объяснила суть души Нэй Кайлу, и что эта душа должна была быть в Рилиан. Тут Нэй сказала Кайлу, что она хочет переродиться и снова поиграть со всеми. Услышав это демон рассмеялась, раскрыла свой план по использованию её души в качестве основы для Хозяйки Кладбища, а после забрала девочку.[32] Переместившись в красное измерение винного бокала, Баника ждала, пока с помощью воспоминаний Нэй не осознает себя как Гретель. Заполучив себе одну из Слуг, Баника велела Арте вернуться к прежним обязанностям и заодно поделилась с ней планами по становлению в качестве Хозяйки Кладбища.[33] Спустя две недели она наблюдала за тем, как её потомок, Жермен Авадония, и Юкина Фризис сражаются с Abyss I.R..Когда Abyss попыталась использовать Ложку Марлона на Рилиан, Баника разрешила Арте вмешаться и использовать её силу, чтобы отменить силу демона Алчности, что способствовало поражению Ирины.[34] В поисках Гензеля :"Тем не менее, он уже заключил контракт. Так давайте посмотрим, что из этого выйдет..."'' :―Баника о Леми[src] После того как Эллука Клокворкер забрала Бокал у Микины Фризис, демон со слугами были запечатаны в сосуде. Спустя некоторое время Ирина вернула себе Бокал Баники, и примерно в то же время оназахватила тело Жермен.[36] В тот же период времени, Лич и Пожиратель стали служить Банике.[37] К концу века, взяв себе псевмоним "Джулия Абеляр", Ирина хранила винный Бокал Баники на пьедестале в хранилище своего нового особняка. В 603 году Леми Абеляр взял Бокал из хранилища Джулии, из-за чего Арте вселилась в него и заставила заключить контракт с демоном. К этому моменту они обе удостоверились, что мальчик со светлыми волосами является реинкарнацией Гензеля. Позже Джулия дала Леми Бокал Кончита и под его слабым влиянием, Леми начинал есть все подряд, как только он оказывался недалеко от Бокала. В то время, как "Нэй" помогала Леми по необходимости, Баника решила, что до поры до времени они должны держаться подальше от афер Джулии.[38] Ночью, 2 сентября 610 года ЭС, пока Леми спал, Арте рассказала Банике об преступной организации Пер Ноэль, к которой принадлежат Леми и Джулия, и о том, что политическая карьера красной кошки-колдуньи в Люцифении под угрозой. Также она упомянула, что Ева Мунлит якобы вселилась в Эллуку Клокворкер, и предложила Леми сбежать с ней, бросив Джулию расхлебывать последствия в одиночестве, и дала ему день на раздумия. Баника и Ней продолжили разговор, перейдя к теме его некомпетенции в командовании солдатами-трупами, и о том, что он все-таки выберет.[39] Дуэль на плато Мерригод :"Похоже, ты станешь для меня угрозой. Поэтому я буду пожинать плоды твоего боя. Здесь тебя вырвут с корнем, как богов и им подобным, Ирина Клокворкер!" :―Баника вмешивается в дуэль[src] Позже Леми был опасно ранен Гумилией выстрелом в сердце (26 декабря) после чего его похоронили, а сила Баники удаленно едва спасла его от настоящей смерти. Примерно месяц спустя, Джулия перенесла Бокал в его могилу, а потом отправилась на дуэль с Эллукой и Гумилией к могиле Пэр Ноэля на плато Мерригод . Баника увидела в этом возможность подобраться к Эллуке и увидеть, что выйдет из дуэли и реинкарнацией Левии и Бегемо, и поэтому использовала свои силы, чтобы вылечить и воскресить своего бывшего контрактора. Когда Леми очнулся от комы, Баника велела ему отправиться на север, к утесу Апокалипсиса, к матери, и назвала свое имя. Следующие двадцать четыре часа Баника вела его к месту сама, потом позволила сменить Нэй. Она наблюдала за боем Леми и Гумилией, ученицы Эллуки, внутри гробницы, постоянно исцеляя весь урон, который волшебница накладывала на мальчика. Когда Гумилия наконец убила Леми с помощью Ключа Конца, Баника забрала душу мальчика в винный Бокал. Внутри Бокала Баника устроила ужин, и убедила Леми понаблюдать за тем, что произойдет в мире, пока его воспоминания не пробудятся, как у Арте. Они видели как Ирина отбросила тело Жермен и устроила самоуничтожение собственного Черного ящика типа S , что затащило всех в радиусе взрыва во внутренний психологический мир Эллуки. Внутри Ирина, Гумилия, Ева, Левия и Бегемо сразились друг с другом в своих изначальных формах, и в ходе драки демон заметила как Ирина раскрыла тот факт, что она знает, что Левия и была Эллукой. Почти сразу же Ева превратилась в Хозяйку Суда и превратила все вокруг в зал Суда. Ирина объяснила, что измерение Суда, которое она создала в Еве, способно сделать богов смертными, а заодно раскрыла свой план по уничтожению всего связанного с богами, и это заставило испуганную демона вмешаться. Войдя во внутренний мир Левии, демон Чревоугодия заявила, что она собирается пожинать плоды их битвы, и так сможет убить их всех. Баника призвала Едока, ставшего Пожирателем, в измерение, и представила его как "абсолютного солдата-мертвеца". Затем она приказала ему поглотить всех врагов. В ответ Ирина и Левия призвали магией огонь и молнии, из-за чего энергия этих трех слилась в огромный взрыв.[41] Подавив волшебниц, Баника стала свидетельницей того, как души Левии, Евы и Ирины соединились в одну, тогда как остальных смело взрывом. Удовлетворенная увиденным, демон Чревоугодия вернулась в свой сосуд.[42] В тот же день Баника ужинала с Арте и Полло, хотя последний продолжал дуться на демона за её попытки убить его приемную мать. Баника и Арте обсудили полученую информацию, в частности они подробно остановились на том, что души Ирины, Евы и Левии слились воедино. В итоге она решила оставить это в пользу своих поисков Кладбища, чтобы наконец сыграть свою роль в качестве Хозяйки Кладбища. К концу трапезы она решила, что теперь им нужно найти нового контрактора.[43] Из рук в руки С этого момента Бокал за долгое время успел сменить множество владельцев. Позже, когда сила Баники возросла, она превратила Лича и Пожирателя в мертвых богов, дав им тела воскрешенных. После этого Бокал хранился в ресторане "Кладбище", которым управлял Лич. В 978 году Бокал попал к Галлериану Марлону . Когда Лич и пожиратель пришли к Галлериану с требованиев вернуть Бокал, Баника затащила Лича к себе. Там она объяснила ему, что теперь Бокал принадлежит Галериану, значит они тоже должны подчиняться судье, пока Ма не имеет возможности добраться до Бокала, а Галериан ищет Кладбище. После этого, она выпустила Лича из своего сосуда.[44] Когда Бокал перенесли в одну из комнат особняка, Баника смеялась над Заводной Куклой, говоря ей, что они с ней одинаковы.[45] Позже Бокал перенесли в Театр Зла.[46] Театр Зла :"Какая разница, можешь не торопиться. Итог уже известен. Я съем тебя до последней косточки" :―Хозяйка Кладбища[src] thumb|Хозяйка Кладбища упрекает Механизм за его беспомощность После пробуждения Бокала, незадолго до 990 года ЭС, Баника воплотилась в качестве “Хозяйки Кладбища”,[47] когда Лич овеществил её.[48] Арте и Поло пробудились вместе с ней и стали “Слугами”. Вскоре после этого, Баника стала помогать Ма[49] - она защищала Театр от посторонних: убивала и съедала их.[50] Баника не показала абстолютно никакого интереса, когда Гаммон Окто попытался попасть в Театр, а её слуги его атаковали - Пожиратель напал на него и сбил с ног.[51] Позже Баника посетила суд, на котором Гаммон находился во власти Хозяйки Суда. Там она неохотно уступила, когда Ждущая убедила пощадить Гаммона, чтобы он работал в театре вместо нее.[52] Позже Хозяйка Кладбища присутствовала на фальшивом слушании, на котором Гаммон, из-за своего видения об утопиии Хозяйки Суда, выдвинул преложение пересмотреть сценарий, но Баника, в целом, пропустила предсказание мимо ушей.[53] В 988 году ЭС, Баника была на "судебном" разбирательстве у Хозяйки Суда, которое проводилось по поводу поиска сосуда Гнева, где Баника прикрикнула на Механизма , когда он назвал их поиски бессмысленными.[54] В слеущем году Хозяйка Кладбища погибла вместе со всеми, когда Воздаяние попало в театр.[55] Конец света :"Я вижу, к чему пришел мир - и теперь моей мечте не осуществиться. Так что ты можешь ''делать все, что захочешь." :―Баника - Аллену После того как Третий Период закончился и слился с Адским двором в 999 году ЭС, побежденная демон вернулась в Гасто со своими слугами, где она воссоздала иллюзию особняка Кончита. Там демон Чревоугодия предавалась бесконечной трапезе, пытаясь заесть разочарование от того, что она не смогла устроить конец света по своему сценарию, однако вкус иллюзорной еды её не удовлетворял. Позже Арте доложила Банике, что бог солнца отправил Аллена Авадония, бывшего принца Алексиэля, на встречу с контракторами каждого из демонов, и к ней, как к демону Чревоугодия в том числе. Баника заинтересовалась в планах бога солнца и, согласившись на условия, начала дожидаться мальчика. Она как раз ела очередное блюдо в столовой, когда вошел Аллен. thumb|left|Баника говорит с АлленомБаника не обратила внимания на ребенка и продолжала есть, и только когда Аллен попробовал её еду, она отвлеклась от трапезы. Кокетливо вспомив свою первую встречу с ним и Риллиан в детстве, Баника рассказала, зачем она здесь. В ходе разговора она объяснила мальчику, почему стала демоном, а также то, что она верит, будто мир принадлежит людям, несмотря на рассуждения переродившихся родственников богов. Аллен поинтересовался, почему тогда демон захватила Рилиан, а не его, и Баника сказала, что он аномален. Видя смущение мальчика, демон сослалась на силы и знания, которые она получила как демон, но в том числе она должна следовать правилам бога солнца, отмечая то, что на Аллена эти правила просто не распространяются. На просьбу рассказать больше, она ответила неопределенно. Затем Баника напрямик спросила, что задумал Сикл, однако Аллен не смог ответить. Бошьше не заинтересованная в разговоре, Баника замерла, а потом заявила, что хочет отдохнуть. Уже уходя она сказала, будто бы Арте хотела встретиться с Алленом.[56] Конец Каприччио Позже Баника приказала слугам разобраться с с солдатами партии Тасана, которые прибыли из бывшей Вельзении: она велела Личу и Пожирателю уничтожить их Черные ящики типа S, а Арте и Поло должны были схватить и допросить солдат о Театре Зла. Спустя некоторое время к ней снова пришел Аллен, на этот раз c Немезидой Судо, реинкарнацией Левии, на попечении. Несмотря на середину трапезы, Баника почти сразу заговорила с гостями насчет всего, что она узнала о мире за то время пока она была демоном и то, что она узнала, съев Влада. Обсудив то, как изменился мир по сравнению с задуманным богами, Баника сказала, что ей хотелось бы, что бы Арте и Поло знали о другом мире все, как она, Лич и Пожиратель. В ходе разговора они затронули тему партии Тасана, и Баника вызвала Лича,который потом говорил с Немезидой. Как только Арте и Поло закончили допрашивать пойманных солдат, Баника объявила, что собирается отправиться в путь, чтобы избавиться от Гаммона, а так же создать свой дом. Вместе с Немезидой,[57] которая решила пойти с ней, Баника отправилась в Театр Зла, в холле которого они столкнулись с Гаммоном. Аллен и Немезида остались его задержать, а Баника направилась в кабинет директора.thumb|Баника зовет Лича Когда Ма появилась из Рилиан, то поглотила Банику вместе с другими контракторами,[58] однако позже Баника смогла освободиться от этого слияния.[59] Позже к ней явился Сет, который поделился своими исследованиями о парараллельных мирах, после Баника согласилась на его просьбу побыть подопытным кроликом ради того, чтобы испытать новое изобретение Твайрайта - Нео-черный ящик. С его помощью Баника, в сопровождении слуг, отправилась в параллельный мир, с целью изучить живущих там гигантских созданий и пропробовать их съесть.[60] 'Наследие Со временем Эллука Часовщица позаботилась о том, чтобы расследование Империей в Особняке Кончиты переросло в слухи о каннибализме Баники. В течение расследования, сама Кончита в особняке найдена не была, ее замок стоял пуст в абсолютной чистоте и порядке. Империя решила, что Кончита сбежала в одну из соседних стран, и прервала расследование Эллуки.[61] В итоге у сына, которого Баника оставила, тоже появились дети, и его семья продолжала расти на протяжении нескольких поколений, вплоть до Жермен Авадонии.[62] Санан Ной позже написал сказку под названием "Вампирша Баника" на основе ее жизни, которая стала популярной по всему Эвилиосу, подчеркивая ее выдающуюся кухню и легендарное рождение.[64] В сказку также попала и ее "бессмертная армия", которая по рассказу была поднята из своих же могил и проклята[65] на вечное служение ей, в качестве воскрешенных слуг. Так же было упомянуто, что если она в течение трех дней не будет пить вино из человеческой крови, то в конечном счете зачахнет и превратится в прах. Среди литературного фольклора , собравшегося вокруг Баники, так же встречались слова, что она была порабощена бокалом, сосудом "Греха", который и превратил ее в "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу". Исторические записи не сходятся в описании её фигуры: в некоторых упоминается, что она была невероятных размеров толстушкой, а другие утверждают, что она наоборот была довольной красивой и стройной особой.[69] Многие блюда и рецепты, которыми она одарила Вельзению в результате своих странствий, стали частью народной кухни и ее традиций, наравне с Кровавой Могилой, вином, которое она так любила,[70 и которое продолжало существовать в Королевстве Люцифении[71] еще около двух столетий позже. В последствии Ма написала пьесу об одержимости Баники, который сама прокоментировала, пока показывала его пойманному посетителю театра Зла.[72] Личность и Характер Баника Кончита была волевой женщиной и ненасытной гедонисткой. Из-за своего детства,[73] еда с ранних лет стала навязчивой идеей для Баники, сначала чтобы угодить матери, позже ради себя самой.[74] Таким образом, еда стала смыслом её жизни и была одновременно и утешением после неудач, и страстью - Баника тратила все силы на поиск блюд из самых восхитительных кухонь мира.[75] Когда в Кончиту вселился демон Чревоугодия, она подошла к изучению нелепых и отвратительных “кухонь” с тем же интересом и энтузиазмом, поэтому в итоге её вкус перешел все границы в плане того, что считать пищей.[76] После того как Баника стала новым демоном Чревоугодия, её аппетиты выросли настолько, что она захотела поглотить весь мир.[77] Пристрастие Баники к еде помогало ей справляться с насилием, которому она подвергалась в детстве, поэтому без угроз со стороны матери она свободно ела все, что хотела. Это отражалось в её постоянно растущем желании есть, пока она росла. Уже подростком она стала робкой, быстро умолкала и часто страдала от тяжелых воспоминаний детства, из-за чего она начинала лихорадочно ела из страха перед больной матерью.[78] Повзрослев, она справилась с болезненными воспоминаниями, и с тех пор ничье мнение её не трогало, ни по поводу поступков, ни по поводу вкусовых пристратий. Она спокойно ела запрещенное мясо баэму, и даже нахально поедала живых насекомых на публике.[79] В частности из-за этого она скормила своего бывшего жениха демону Чревоугодия под конец жизни.[80] Под влиянием демона Баника радикально начала ставить себя выше других, стала жестокой, эгоистичной и властной, она ни во что не ставила человеческие жизни и свои обязанности как герцогини. Схожим образом она безжалостно вела себя со слугами, которые не могли угодить её аппетитам - она могла захотеть съеть их за предоставленные ей неудобства, если они переступали черту.[81] Став демоном, Баника осталась такой же жестокой, капризной и невнимательной к окружающим, что было полной противоположностью её детской застенчивости. Тем не менее, она приобрела и сохранила на всю жизнь некоторые связи с окружающими и даже испытывала материнскую любовь к своему ребенку, хоть и в малой степени. Обычно, Баника была спокойной, она не пугалась при виде чего-либо странного, страшного или удивительного ни до одержимости, ни после.[82] Более того, несмотря на характер, вела себя вежливо и официально на публике83], а так же не позволяла своим слугам грубить окружающим.[84] Известно, что в качестве хобби баника занималась садоводством, хотя это ей было нужно, чтобы вырастить еще больше еды.[85] Так же, Баника была известна за то, что полюбила вино Кровавая могила, как только оно было произведено,[86] и похоже, что ей из всех отвратительных блюд, ей больше всего нравилась человеческая плоть.[87] Навыки и Способности Баника была непревзойденным знатоком в еде, хорошим стратегом и человеком, который внес наибольший вклад в культуру Бельзении. Фактически, отменный аппетит у Баники был с самого рождения, и в последствии никто не мог сравниться с ней в скорости и объемах поглощения еды, её талант был таков, что она с легкостью выигрывала соревнования. Кончита, ярый поклонник пищи, развила потрясающий вкус и была осведомлена о вкусах не только Империи Вельзения, но и остальных государств, чем и заработала титул "Гурманка-Дворянка Баника". Так же она развила обоняние до такой степени, что могла чувствовать самые тонкие ароматы компонентов блюда. Из-за непомерного аппетита, Баника серьезно болела и страдала от лишнего веса. После того, как она заключила контракт с Демоном Чревоугодия, она освободилась от необъятных форм и стала весьма худой и стройной, поправила свое здоровье и благодаря этому избежала смерти. Сделка с Демоном так же подразумевала, что она могла съесть что угодно и сколько угодно, как к примеру таки неперевариваемые и несъедобные вещи: волосы, жизнеопасные токсины. Как она попробовала позже, это привело лишь к онемению, которое не угрожало ее жизни. Потому ее тело оставалось таким же здоровым и даже имело способности к восстановлению, вне зависимости от того, что она ела. Так же Баника могла воскрешать мертых, умерших от болезни гула, силой Бокала и использовала их для защиты своего дома. Не смотря на низкий уровень сообразительности бессмертных воскресших солдатов, ими было легко командовать, как Баника и делала через Арте, создавая неодолимую армию. После поглощения самой себя и Демона Обжорства, Баника забрала себе силы бывшего демона долго оставаться в виде призрака после своей смерти, овладевать живыми людьми, которые заключат контракт с ее бокалом, создавать и улучшать лекарство против болезни goula и воскрешать мертвых своими собственными силами. Вопреки этому она была ограничена Бокалом, а потому могла свободно использоваться Ириной Часовщицей для ее собственных умыслов. Хотя даже колдуньи признавали, что ход взаимодействия с ней всегда было непредсказуем, и она могла с легкостью игнорировать те желания, о которых она мечтала.[100] thumb|left|400px|Баника возвращает к жизни мёртвых. Связи Между Героями Карлос Марлон: жених Баники, а позже пища. Пока они были обручены, Баника привязалась к нему, и поэтому, когда помолвку расторгли, она посчитала это личным провалом и начала заедать тоску. В конце концов, она обнаружила, что он переодевался ее поваром Джозефом и влюбилась в него. Позже она родила от него ребенка. От попытки Кайла убить её и его самоубийства, Баника обезумела. Успокоилась она только после того, как съела его останки, которые посчитала вкусными, однако в то же время она плакала. Арте: служанка Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Арте были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Арте исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, доверяя девушке даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника ее съела, она продолжала от нее зависеть, и поэтому искала её следующие реинкарнации, чтобы воссоединиться с ней снова. Полло: слуга Кончиты, а затем и пища. Кончита и Полло были близкими друзьями с детства. Благодаря этой дружбе, Баника возлагала на Полло исполнение почти всех своих нужд и желаний, как на верного слугу, и даже не смотря на его очевидную глупость, доверяя парню даже контроль над своими территориями. Несмотря на то, что в итоге из интереса Баника его съела, она продолжала от него зависеть, в поисках его следующих реинкарнаций, чтобы воссоединиться с ним снова. Мегуру Кончита: мать Баники. Строгая диетическая дисциплина и жестокие наказания, полученные Баникой от Мегуру, травмировали её, и Баника начала наслаждаться едой. Неизвестно оплакивала ли Баника свою мать или нет. Неизвестный ребенок: сын Баники от Карлоса. Когда демон посоветовал Банике съесть своего ребенка, Баника предпочла съесть себя, тем самым спасая ему жизнь. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение * Имя Баники это переделка английского слова "каннибализм".The Heavenly Yard -May 29, 2013- バニカ=コンチータは食人行動「カニバリズム」のもじり。コンチータは適当w * "Кончита" это сокращенное испанское слово "понимание" * Кончиту, в связи с ее хобби, которое, как считалось, заключалось в том, что она регулярно пила кровь, несколько веков спустя перевоплотили в вампира, может быть частично вдохновляясь Владом Сажателем-на-кол. * При разработке истории Дьявольской Пожирательницы Кончиты, Akuno-P хотел, чтобы Кончита была больше похожа на монстра, чем на человека.The Heavenly Yard-March 5, 2009 http://mothy.blog39.fc2.com/blog-entry-96.html 「コンチータ」は人間というより怪物に近い存在で、 Любопытно * На момент ее рождения, Баника весила 3 кг; к 16, ее вес достиг 170 кг и ближе к смерти, она весила более 600 кг. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * Она родилась в тот же месяц (ноябрь), что и ее вокалоид. Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV * По иронии судьбы, она стала наследницей Сатериазиса Веномании, став причиной второго крупного инцидента, касающегося Семи смертных грехов, а так же убив потомка Качесса Крим, убийцы самого Веномании. * Благодаря своей родословной до герцога Веномании, как Баника, так и ее ребенок подвержены риску развития наследственного синдрома Возращивания Зла, а так же передать его будущим поколениям.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Галерея Концепт-арт= F1c678c9.jpg|Концепт-арт для песни Дьявольская пожирательница Кончита от Ичики 252px-Conchita2.jpg|Концепт-арт на платье Баники ConchitaArtePolloprofile.png|Профайлы Баники, Арте и Полло в ранобэ 7 Грехов: Дьявольская пожирательница Кончита SCPalbumconcept.png|Концепт-арт Баники для лимитированной серии обложек Семи грехов и воздаяний Enbizakadeadlymain.png|Баника в начале ранобэ 7 Грехов: Швея из Энбизаки SDScommetJudgment.png|Баника в начале ранобэ 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор Heavenly_novel04.jpg|Профайл Баники в рагобэ 7 Грехов: Хозяин Райского двора |-| Песни= Banica_Conchita.jpg|Баника в песне Дьявольская пожирательница Кончита Conchita_03.jpg|Баника в клипе Akujiki new.jpg|Баника в клипе улучшенной версии песни Demon.PNG|Демон Чревоугодия в песне Проделка в сумерках EGU0a3BwMTI=_o_rinlen-kagamine-kaito---heartbeat-clocktower.jpg|Баника в песне Сердцебиение часовой башни conchita.png|Баника в песне Muzzle_gluttony.png|Баника в песне Дуло Немезиды Gluttony_meiko.png|Баника в песне Фарс каприччио SCP003.png|Баника в песне Семь грехов и воздаяний |-| Книги= File:BTO5vLyCQAAwHIg.jpg|Banica Conchita as seen on the cover of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita EFECBanicaCarlos.png|A heavyweight Conchita in the novel EFECBanicaJoseph.png|Banica in bed with Carlos by her side EFECBanica.png|Banica in the light novel 221.jpg|Banica taking Ney Futapie away in The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue DemonGluttony.jpg|Banica in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook SCPStoryCover.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPBanicaConchita.png|Banica as seen in the story Heavenlymotc.jpg|Master of the Graveyard calling Lich in Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard |-| Манга = Banicademon.jpg|The Demon in the Twiright Prank story BanicaChibicolored.png|Banica in the Welcome to Conchita Dining Room BanicaArtePolloWCDR.png|Banica as she appears in the manga BanicaArtePolloJoseph.png|Banica as seen in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga CarlosBanicaDSoE.png|A young Banica in the manga BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Banica as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga QuartetsBanica.png|Banica as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsBanica2.png|Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaChild.png|A young Banica in the manga QuartetsBanicaDemon.png|Banica as the Demon of Gluttony in the manga SCP!Banica.png|Banica as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Атрибутика = Pcard_meiko.jpg|Игральная карта с Баникой Кончитой |-| Разное = BanicaEFbooklet.png|Banica Conchita as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet Natucomi1 4a.jpg|Banica on the cover of the Evil Food Eater Conchita (revised) album Conchita 02.png|Banica on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Kingdom meiko.jpg|Banica's profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website Pcard meiko.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Conchita Conchita Ichika.jpg|Chibi illustration of Banica Conchita by Ichika Conchi.png|Conchita with her maid and butler in a poster of Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Conchitamenu.jpg|Banica in the novel's booklet tumblr_n3aemyOqoS1sc6ltuo1_500.jpg|Banica in Miku Pack 006 BanicaArtePolloIchika.jpg|Illustration of Banica, Arte, and Pollo by Ichika BanicaRilianeIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Kiss Day by Ichika BanicaeatingIchika.png|Illustration of Banica celebrating Rice Ball Day by Ichika Bq5F2JhCMAE8nJp.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika Bq5FlDNCAAE5ykx.jpg|Illustration of Banica by Ichika BanicaCarlosGenderbents.png|Banica and a male Banica having a meal with their respective partners GenderbentConchitaIchika.png|A male version of Banica as imagined by Ichika ArtePolloBanicaEarly.jpg|An early illustration of Banica, Arte and Pollo by Ichika BanicaArtePolloJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic involving Banica, Arte, Pollo, Joseph, Platonic, and Margarita by Ichika Chara img1C-1-.jpg BanicaCarlosIchika.png|Illustration of Banica and Carlos for Bomasu 12 by Ichika BanicaCarlosArtePolloIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Banica as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album BanicaSSP.png|Banica's profile on The Seven Sins and Punishment website ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Comic of Banica and Sateriasis at "Capriccio Academy" by Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Banica at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara IllustrationBanicaCarlos.png|Chibi illustration of Banica and Carlos by Ichika BanicaJosephIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Joseph by Ichika BanicaArtePolloDemonIchika.png|Comic of Banica with the Demon of Gluttony by Ichika ComicBanicaJosephArtePollo.png|Comic featuring Banica and her servants by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Banica in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara CarlosBanicaIchika.png|Comic featuring Banica and Carlos by Ichika RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Banica's red strings of fate by Ichika |-| В цвете = YPleE4YyIQw.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы SU6Q5lXioRA.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы иллюстрации f4QVkJ0kQO4.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы IH80_vj_h9A.jpg|Покрас иллюстрации из новеллы Появления References Примечания }} Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мейко Категория:MEIKO Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Дьявольская Пожирательница Кончита Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Evil Food Eater Conchita